Yamil Atala
Yamil Atala ''' es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Entre sus trabajos, ha participado en telenovelas, programas unitarios y comedia. Además, es el productor en español de películas para la pantalla grande y productor de Los Mejores Músicos.com. En Phineas y Ferb, participó como voces adicionales durante la primera y segunda temporada, e interpretó la canción La Misión para el episodio El Monstruo de Lago Nariz. A partir de la tercera presta su voz a Monty Monograma para Latinoamérica, además de doblar a ''Saul del Palacio de Breakingham ''en el episodio Los Restos del Ornitorrinco. Otras Participaciones Películas '''Chris O'Donnell *Amor de locos - Matt Leland *Perfume de mujer - Charlie Simms Michael J. Fox *Marcianos al ataque - Jason Stone *Por amor o por dinero - Doug Ireland Skeet Ulrich *Carga mortal - Tim Mason *Jóvenes brujas - Chris Hooker Marc McClure *Superman II - Jimmy Olsen *Superman - Jimmy Olsen Mark Wahlberg *El gran golpe - Melvin Smiley *El corruptor - Danny Wallas Kevin Dillon *La mancha voraz - Brian Flagg *Pelotón - Bunny Mario López *Una navidad de locura- David Martin/ Nick *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Albert Clifford "A. C." Slater John Leguizamo *Dr. Dolittle 2 - Rata 1 *Dr. Dolittle - Rata 1 Jackie Chan *El Invencible *Primer Impacto Otros *El vengador del futuro - Douglas Quaid/Houser *Hombres de negro III - Griffin / Chico Alien detenido / Jeffrey (trailer) *El Avispón Verde - Kato *Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Flamingo *Karate Kid - Pasajero en el avión *Todo un parto - Alan Harper *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba - Reepicheep *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian - Reepicheep *Open Season: Amigos salvajes - Ertizo *La leyenda del Zorro - Phineas Gendler *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Max *Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta - Jack Byron *Bad Boys II - Capitán Howard *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas - Scott Petersen *Hombres de negro II - Frank, el perro *La cosa más dulce - Paramédico *Hermanos de carreras - Dean Talon *Beethoven 3 - Tommy *Rescatista de un criminal - Billy Lynch *La verdad acerca de Jane - Voces adicionales *Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Ben Holmes *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma- Obi-Wan Kenobi *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad - Snoop / Hombre en aeropuerto *Baila conmigo - Rafael Infante *Correo expreso - Wyatt Trips *Dr. Dolittle - Dr. Mark Weller *Tres es multitud - Max Fischer *Un beso en Hollywood - Billy Collier *América salvaje - Marty Stouffer *El quinto elemento - David *La guerra por un troyano - Brad Kimble *La niñera y el presidente - Karl Pochenko *Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal - Billy Hanson *Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado - Barry William Cox *Albino Alligator - Dova *Algo muy personal - Voces adicionales *Ángel ejecutor - Joven en bar *La jaula de las locas - Val Goldman *La sombra de la corrupción - Kevin Calhoun *Querido Dios - Tom Turner *Viaje compartido - Daniel Miller *Babe: El puerquito valiente - Veterinario *Sueño en un cadillac - Rick *3 ninjas al rescate - Samuel "Rocky" Douglas *La huida - Harold Carvey *Los pequeños gigantes - Spike *Stargate - Dr. Daniel Jackson *The air up there - Jimmy Dolan *Abracadabra - Thackery Binx *Jamaica bajo cero - Sanka *La mitad siniestra - Policía *Los últimos rebeldes- Emil Lutz *Nuestra pandilla- Benny / Narración *Tanto para nada - Claudio *El mundo según Wayne - Garth Algar *Código de honor - Charlie Dillon *Soldados de juguete - William 'Billy' Tepper *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado - J.D. *Jekyll & Hyde - Técnico laboratorista *La sociedad de los poetas muertos - Todd Anderson *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Peter Venkman *Querida, encogí a los niños- Russ Thompson *La mancha voraz- Brian Flagg *Ernest va al campo - Crutchfield *Hombres de hojalata - Ernest Tilley *¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - Danny Martin *El cristal encantado - Jen *Voceadores - David Moscow *La laguna azul - Richard *New York, New York - Eddie Di Muzio *Las aventuras de Rasputin y su zorra dorada - voces adicionales Telefilms *Sabrina va a Roma - Travis *La Muerte del Hombre Increíble - Voces adicionales Anime *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tootles, Robert *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Aioria de Leo, Camus de Acuario (dos capítulos), Jango, Ushio (un capítulo) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Aioria de Leo *Galaxy Express 999 - Capitán Harlock *Locke el Superman de las galaxias - General Ryo Yamaki *El anillo mágico - Kevin Saionji *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Teifu Tokubou *Dragon Ball - Pilaf, Taro Soramame, Drum, Piccoro (niño), Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta joven *Dragon Ball GT - Pilaf *Slam Dunk - Yohei Mito *Digimon - Demidevimon *Digimon 2 - Gotsumon *Supercampeones - Carlos Santana *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Jack Morris *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Spike Siegel *Soul Hunter - Poi Kao *Corrector Yui - Shun Tojou *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Bakura Ryo (primera voz) *Sakura Card Captors - Kero *Pepper Ann - Sr. Hickey *Sally, la brujita - Profesor Yamabe *Sailor Moon - Richard *Sailor Moon Super S - Ojo de Tigre *Ranma ½ - Sentaro Daimonji *Pokémon - Danny y Drake *Naruto - Aoi Rokusho, Menma *Pokémon campeones de la liga Johto - Benji *Nube, el Maestro del Infierno - Quesalana Pasalana *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Dios *Bakugan - Aerogan Haos Series animadas *Sonic Underground - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic, el heroe - Sonic the Hedgehog (1era voz) *Los Pitufos - Pitufo Vanidoso *Pif y Hércules - Pif *Capitán N - Kevin / Capitán N *Spawn - Billy Kincaid *Spider-Man - Flash Thompson *Dartacan Y los 3 Mosque Perros - Fransua (solo un capítulo) *Los Pequeños Magos - Príncipe Dexter *El Laboratorio de Dexter - Dexter (2da voz), Cerebro (Capítulos piloto), Letreros *Calabozos y Dragones - Hank el arquero *La Vaca y el Pollito - Pollito *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Peter Venkman *Ed, Edd & Eddy - Jimmy (1ra voz) *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Ra'ad, Ampfibio (desde el cap. 13) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Zack, Amiba Junior, Paquito Comegoma, As, Mano Derecha, Monstruo Fred *Johnny Bravo - Donny Osmond, Voces adicionales *Escuadrón del Tiempo - Dexter *La Pequeña Lulú - Fito *House of Mouse - Bebé Shelby *Olocoons - Leo *El libro de Pooh - Piglet *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Piglet *M.A.S.K. - Scott Trakker *Rolie Polie Olie - Ruedín *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Wheeler (2da. voz) *Los pequeños magos - Príncipe Dexter y Bob *Daria - Thomas "Tom" Sloane (segunda aparición), Voces adicionales Películas animadas John Fiedler *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween - Piglet *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante - Piglet *Nuevas aventuras con Rito - Piglet *Winnie Pooh 123 - Piglet *Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh - Piglet *La gran película de Piglet - Piglet *La película de Tigger - Piglet *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura - Piglet *Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh - Piglet Travis Oates *Winnie The Pooh - Piglet *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical - Piglet *La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives - Piglet *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween- Piglet (algunas escenas) Otros *El caldero mágico - Soldado en mesa *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Corazón Enorme *Los ositos cariñositos 2: Una nueva generación - John *Mulán - Shang *Mulán 2 - Shang *Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico - Tomás *José, el rey de los sueños - Benjamin *El viento en los sauces - Sapo *Artchie: el regreso a Riverdale - Robert *El viaje de Dexter - Dexter *Hormiguitaz - Capataz *Lilo & Stitch - Piloto *La princesa encantada 2 - Príncipe Derek *La princesa encantada 3 - Príncipe Derek *Los gatos no bailan - Pudge *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Iago *Heroes de la Fé - Historia de San Patricio- El Rey *El niño del tambor - Ali *La verdadera historia de Fátima - Francisco *Ralph, el demoledor - Sonic The Hedgehog *El príncipe de los trolls-Príncipe Prag *Un cuento de Navidad - Blinky Series de TV Jon Cryer *Dos hombres y medio - Alan Harper *Hannah Montana - Kenneth Truscott Ramon Franco *MacGyver - Ramón, Spider *Misión del deber - Sargento Alberto Ruiz Otros *Los Años Maravillosos - Paul *Salvados por la campana - A.C. Slater *Blossom - Tony Russo *Las Vegas - Kenny *Friends - Eddy / Michael *Jóvenes y rebeldes - Daniel Desario *Ángel adolescente - Jordan *The Outer Limits - Henry Marshall *Wishbone - Joe Talbot *Zoey 101 - Sr. Bender *E.R. Sala de urgencias - Antoine *Unidad Especial - Sean Radmon *Hechiceras - Dan Gordon/ Rex *Bucland *Dinosaurios - Robbie Sinclair *Manni el Libero - Heiner *Zoboomafoo - Zoboo, voces adicionales *Aventuras de un hombre lobo adolescente - Tommy Dawkins *Estoy en la banda - Xander, el baterista *Hannah Montana - Ralphie *Victorious - Voces diversas *Crapston Villas - Dino *El último emperador - Emperador Pu Yi (adulto) *Los enredos de María Conchita - Nick Lukowski Personajes episódicos *El mentalista - Tom Doverton (Temp 2 Cap 9) *Miami Vice - varios Documentales *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - John Jones Telenovelas brasileñas Rodrigo Faro *La casa de las siete mujeres - Joaquín *Chocolate con pimienta - Guillermo *Cabocla - Augusto de Oliveira América - Neto *Alma gemela - Zacarías *El profeta - Trucha Otros *Lazos de Familia - Paulo *Insensato corazón - Zeca Dirección de doblaje *Golden boy *Las Chicas Superpoderosas *El laboratorio de Dexter *La Vaca y el Pollito (algunos episodios) *Pif y Hércules *Pepper Ann *Biografía Toon *El extraño mundo de Jack *Corazón de caballero *Hombres de Negro II *Hombres de Negro III *Límite Vertical *Open Season: Amigos salvajes *Monster House *Bad Boys II *La cosa más dulce *La leyenda del Zorro *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry Guardianes de la bahía * Hancock * Hellboy * El mundo mágico de Terabithia * El Avispón Verde * La Pantera Rosa 2 * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D * Mi Mascota es un Monstruo * Zoom y los superhéroes * Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas * Terminator: La salvación (versión Sony) * Margaret * Karate Kid (2010) * El vengador del futuro (2012) Traducción y Adaptación *Monster House: La casa de los sustos *Mi Mascota es un Monstruo *Open Season: Amigos salvajes (adaptación) *Zoom y los superhéroes Locución comercial *Anuncios y spots de Cartoon Network (1998-2002) * Anuncios de canal 5 (Durante el Bloque Ultratunel 5 en el 2000) * Juguetes Mi alegria * Juguetes Hasbro * Dulces Ricolino Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Mexicanos